


Day Five: Ace & Viola (OC) - Snow

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Playing in the Snow, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: little fic for my friend (OC belongs to her)





	Day Five: Ace & Viola (OC) - Snow

Day 5: Ace and Viola (OC) - Prompt: Snow

Ace was taking another break away from his family on the Moby Dick. He loved them dearly of course but the fire user was a free spirit, he didn’t like the calm that came with being on the strongest man in the worlds ship most of the time. There were few out there who dared challenge them, marines included. It made like on the ship pretty dull. So everyone and the pops set him free to rage across the sea as he wished. Most didn’t know where he went but Ace often found himself aboard a little yellow submarine visiting a certain doctor.

Today however Ace had borrowed on of Whitebeard’s smaller ships. The ones his son’s used for when they were sent out on a mission or to check on one of their territories. It could easily be manned by one person but had room for at least ten. Unlike Ace’s own Striker that could only really fit him comfortably.

A friend the fire user had made a while back; Viola, had mentioned to him recently that she hadn’t seen snow in almost 200 years. Ace wasn’t sure if that was an exaggeration or not since she certainly look that old but he’d seen weirder things on the Grand Line. Still he thought with it being this time of year it would be nice to bring her to see some. He wasn’t going far, just a little winter Island near by but Ace hadn’t exactly told here were they were going since he wanted it to be a surprise.

Snow had been falling down onto the deck ever since they’d entered the island climate range. Viola didn’t know of course, she was still hanging out below deck, pre the younger’s request not to ruin the surprise. He was excited to see how she was going to react once she saw it. Ace really hoped she liked it.

Pulling in to port, Ace docked the small ship and tied it off before dropping the anchor and going below deck to get his friend, a huge grin on his face. “We’re here!” he all but shouted as he barged into the small ship’s galley where she’d been the last time he’d gone down there.

“Finally!” Viola responded with equal amounts of cheer and exasperation at having been kept in the dark over the destination of the journey.

“Here you gotta put this on before we go out,” Ace remembered as he pulled a jacket from one of the cabinets. He handed it to Viola to put on. He himself was already wearing the sweater that he’d gotten from Law. It was the closet thing he had to a jacket and the snow didn’t really bother him too much anyway with his devil fruit. He waited somewhat patiently as she put the jacket on, however the moment she was done, Ace grabbed her hand and was pulling her out onto the snow covered deck.

Before the fire user could even ask what she thought he heard a loud squeal escape her. If he hadn’t known her so long he might have been concerned. He knew it meant she was excited however and before he could even tell her to wait for him, Viola was off like a shot, getting off the ship and practically jumping into the nearest snow bank. Ace let out a laugh at the sight before chasing after her.

“Hey! Wait for me!” he yelled before jumping into the snow right next to her. This was definitely one of his better ideas he decided as he watched her flop back, making a snow angel.

“Best surprise ever,” Viola declared as she sat up. Grinning she lift some snow into her hands and backed it into a ball before lobbing it at the other.

“Hey!” Ace yelped, not having expected that. Just as he was grabbing his own hand full of snow the shorter brunette got up and started running away from him, laughing all the while.

A huge snowball fight, five snow angels and one lopsided snowman family later, the two were laying in the snow trying to catch their breath between fits of laughter. Once they calmed down enough to breath, let along talk, Ace turned his face so he could see the look of joy on his best friend’s face.

“We should bring Law back some of those little ginger candies they make here,” he said, thinking of his boyfriend who wasn’t able to come with them. Standing, he brushed the snow off his bare legs and held a hand out to her

“Yeah, lets do that,” Viola agreed, grabbing Ace’s hand and standing herself. “This was fun; we should do it again sometime.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Ace agreed. He hadn’t had so much fun in the snow since he lived on Mt. Corvo with his brothers. Next time maybe they could convince Law to come and maybe Luffy and his crew would be free too. Hell maybe he could even talk Pops into a little vacation. The thought had Ace smiling the while way to the candy shop. “We’ll definitely come back sometime,” he promised, already mentally planning the next trip. Viola just gave him a knowing smile as she nodded in agreement.


End file.
